


The New Addition

by keyboardclicks



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Papa Layton is best Layton, personal angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardclicks/pseuds/keyboardclicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately after the events of Unwound Future, Professor Layton, along with Luke and Flora, returns to his office on the way home only planning to pick up a few odds and ends, only then to find his housekeeper Rosa has a rather puzzling bundle with her.  As it turns out, the bundle's name is Alfendi, and after unraveling the short mystery of who he belongs to, the Professor finds that he has a task ahead of him that he could not in good conscience refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mysterious Bundle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the headcanon submitted to Tophatcanons.tumblr.com by ask-miles-edgeworth: “When Layton came back to his office from the events following Unwound Future, he found Rosa holding little baby Alfendi Layton that Claire had left there before she met up with him again. Alfendi stopped crying as soon as Layton held him.”

          It was the last thing he had been expecting to find when returning to his office with a tuckered-out Luke and Flora at each side, but Hershel Layton knew by then to expect the unexpected when it came to his life.  With the children each ready to plop down onto his sofa, they slowly approached the door to his office in the Gressenheller’s empty hallway.

          “I’m exhausted,” yawned Flora, and Luke nodded.

          “Well, it has been quite an evening for the three of us,” the Professor smiled down at both of them.  “Once I get what I need we’ll get you home, Luke, and then we’ll be off as well.”

          Inspector Chelmey had kept them for a very long time with all sorts of questions and demands, and then of course there was the media for which Hershel had politely declined to answer any questions for.  It was incredibly late, and the Professor could admit to himself that he wanted nothing more than to go home and get a good night’s rest.  First, though, he really did need to get that-

          “Professor, what’s that noise?”  

          It was Luke who spoke up this time, breaking the professor from his thoughts and looking around the empty hallway curiously.

          “It sounds like a baby crying,” suggested Flora, and indeed it did.  The faint sound of a crying infant could be heard through the silent hallway.  “Perhaps someone brought them to work.”

          “Perhaps, but so late?  It’s nearly one in the morning.”  That child should be at home, and the parent there looking after it.  But perhaps the Professor wasn’t the best person to criticize; he did know it could be to have to work late, and although he didn't have a baby to consider it was all too common that Luke would end up asleep on the couch when he failed to realize what time of night it was.  The same went for Flora, really.

          As they approached the the office door, the sound of the crying became louder and louder, and Hershel began to wonder who in any office near him had a baby.  The answer became clear to him quite quickly, however, as when the door to his office was opened the crying tripled in volume and the source was easily locatable.

          “Oh, thank goodness you’re back!” cried Rosa, standing from where she sat on the sofa.  She held a bundle tucked into her left arm, one that kicked and squirmed as she rocked it.  Luke and Flora rushed over while Hershel stood in the doorway, confused and stunned.  Rosa had never spoken of a baby before... why did she have one now?

          “A baby!” Luke’s voice was raised to be heard over the crying.  “So that’s where the noise was coming from!”

          “Oh, it's so cute!” Flora grinned, bouncing on the toes of her shoes.  “Rosa, whose baby is it?”

          “That’s what I’d like to know!” exclaimed the housekeeper, fatigue obvious in her countenance.  The bandana she normally wore over her hair had been unfastened and laid over her shoulder, allowing some hair to hang in her face.  “All I do know is that this little one’s barely stopped crying since he showed up, and that was hours ago!”

          Alright, so the baby didn't belong to Rosa.  

          “Hours?”  Finally competent of the fact that the child’s cry was echoing down the hallway, Hershel closed the door and approached the others.  “Who brought them here?”

          “Some woman,” replied Rosa.  “She didn’t say much, just left this little one and some supplies with me, oh and a letter.  Oh!  And it’s a little boy; I’ve had to change his diaper a few times since he was dropped off.”

          “I’m sorry for inconveniencing you so,” the Professor apologized, knowing that this was far past the time poor Rosa was usually working.  “If you’ll hold him for just another minute, where’s that letter you mentioned?  Perhaps it will have some clues.”

          “I left it on your desk.  She said only you could read it.  Oh, please hush up little one… you’ll cry your little lungs out at this rate!”  Rosa sat again, Luke and Flora taking places at her sides as each tried to comfort the child as best was possible.

          Layton went to his desk, finding the letter placed in its center.  The only writing on the envelope was his name, spelled out in familiar handwriting.  So familiar, in fact, that he had to pause a moment to mentally prepare himself before opening it.

_Dear Hershel,_

_If you are reading this, that means you returned to your office safe and sound from whatever adventure you were last swept up in, which is wonderful news.  It also means that you are probably very confused right now, so allow me to explain._

_I’ve left a baby in the care of someone, which you obviously know because that same person gave you this letter.  I do not know who I gave the baby to, as I am writing this letter long before any of this happens so as not to lose my nerve to write it all together.  I do not know what day exactly you are getting this, or how much of me you know at the moment, so I will give you a bit of information._

_Months ago in my time, and years ago in yours, I was sent into the future.  Ten years into the future, to be precise.  At that time, though I did not know it, I was carrying a child.  I only found out a few weeks after being in my new time, after going to a doctor to check on some symptoms I had first passed off as side-effects from the time-travel.  However, they told me that I was nearly a month pregnant with the baby you now sit with._

_You cannot imagine the rush of emotions I felt; the happiness, the fear, the confusion.  Hershel I had no idea I was carrying this child, and to know that I had to begin raising him alone was terrifying.  However, it was what had to be done, so it was.  I knew, though, that I could not raise him for as long as he would need to be looked after.  I read the documents, or what of them I could find.  I know that according to the reports I died back then, all those years ago in my present, when the experiment went wrong.  I know that I will return there, and that I will die.  I also know that you have no reason to believe that this is actually me writing this letter and not some imposter, but I trust you to figure it all out._

_And that is why I left this baby with you.  He is your child, Hershel, yours and mine.  I could think of no better person to leave him with than the person who would love him just as much as I do.  I can think of nowhere safer for him to be than with his father._

_His name is Alfendi Layton.  I’m not sure how old he will be by the time you read this letter, but as I write it he is two months old.  He’s very smart, and loves to listen to music and play with toys just as much as any other child his age.  I left all of his papers with you; all of his records and information that you’ll need to take care of him._

_...You know, Hershel, I thought sometimes about the two of us having children, once we were ready, if that day ever came.  I thought about what they would be like, what they would do, who they would take after…  I’m sad to say that I will never find these things out.  But you will... and that makes me happy enough to bare this.  I know that, if nothing else, he will be very, very bright, and very, very loved._

_I’m sorry this was so sudden, but I did not know what else to do.  I hope you will understand that I knew I could not just show up at your front door with a baby and expect things to go smoothly, not knowing what we both know.  I know you will take care of him, though, and love him as he deserves.  I know that this is the best thing for him, even though I will never get to see him again._

_Alfendi has been a blessing these past couple of months; every time I look at him, I think of you, and I think about why I am doing what I do right now.  Perhaps it’s best I not tell you, or you may try to involve yourself in it.  Then again, perhaps everything is already over, and you know all that is to be known.  Wouldn’t that make things simpler?  I can only dream…_

_I fear this is where my letter ends, Hershel.  Keep it and remember me, not that I fear you have forgotten.  A gentleman never forgets the ones he loves.  I know you will take the best care of our son that you possibly can.  Give him a kiss for me, please, and when he grows up enough to ask where I am, make sure to tell him how much I loved him before I had to go.  I hope you know how much I love you, as well._

_Forever Yours,_

_Claire_

          Hershel stared at the final signature on the page in slanted, loopy handwriting.  His hands shook as they gripped the edges of the paper so tightly he had to put it down for fear of the letter ripping.  Claire… this baby was Claire’s, _his_ and Claire’s.  This was _his_ child.

          “Professor?” Luke looked curiously from the sofa.  “What did the letter say?”

          _I musn’t cry_ , Layton thought, feeling the familiar sting from hours before return to his throat, _A gentleman never makes a scene.  I cannot worry them._

          So he smiled, even when his throat hurt and he had to blink back tears.  Approaching the couch, he extended his arms to Rosa.  “Please, let me hold him, Rosa.  You must be exhausted.”

          She handed over the little bundle gratefully, and Hershel tucked Alfendi into the crook of his arm and began to rock him.  Said baby, who had been crying ceaselessly all the while, suddenly stilled and blinked curiously up at the new person before him.  Hershel saw a tuft of red hair on the boy’s head, darker than Claire’s had been but a reasonable color to come between hers and his own brown.  The baby looked up at him with the ever-curious gaze of a child, and Hershel found the forced smile becoming a more genuine.

          “Rosa, thank you so much for taking care of him until I returned.  It must have been very stressful.”

          “If I can deal with cleaning up your messes, I think I can handle a crying baby,” the woman chuckled, standing and cracking her back.  “If you’ll excuse me, though, it’s awful late, and I think I should be getting home now.  Although I’m rather curious about who that little one belongs to…”

          “Well for now, he is under my care,” Layton explained.  “I will tell you more later, but for now go and get some rest like you deserve.”

          Rosa smiled, taking one more look at the baby before saying goodbye to them all and leaving.  Only when her footsteps were fading away did Hershel sit himself in her spot, right between Luke and Flora, both of whom scooted up next to him to take a better look at the child in his arms.

          “You didn’t answer me, Professor,” Luke pestered.  “What did the letter say?”

          The Professor chuckled.  “Well, Luke, the letter said many things.  Importantly, though, the it said that this child is mine, and is now under my care.”

          “Yours?!” Luke exclaimed, only to be shushed by Flora.

          “Luke, be careful or he may start crying again!” she scolded.  Luke huffed.

          “Indeed, Luke.  It appears that this is my son.”

          He stared down at the baby, then up at the Professor, then back again.  “Is it yours and…?”  The question trailed off as Luke fumbled with how to ask it.

          Layton only nodded in response, then looked to Flora with a smile.  “Well, Flora, it appears that you have a baby brother now.  I’m sure the two of you will get along.”

          Flora’s smile could have rivaled the sun’s brightness, and the twinkle in her eyes put stars to shame.  “Oh, a little brother!” she bounced in her seat, “How wonderful!  What’s his name?”

          “Alfendi.  Alfendi Layton.”

          “Alfendi?” Luke asked.  “That’s an odd name.”

          “I think it suits him.”  Flora crossed her arms, then looked down at the small baby.  “Isn’t that right, Alfendi Layton?  I’m your big sister, Flora Reinhold!  I may not have the same last name as you, but we’re still family.”  She reached out and gently brushed back the little tuft of hair from his forehead.  “Welcome to the family!”

          Luke grinned suddenly.  “Yeah, welcome!”

          “Luke, you’re not related to us!”

          “So?  I can be his uncle!  Uncle Luke Triton!”

          Flora giggled.  “I suppose you can, yes.  We’ll teach him all about everything!  How to play and sing and draw and cook and-”

          “How about we let the Professor teach him how to cook?”

          “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

          Hershel chuckled, listening to the two of them bicker and banter; they seemed completely energized from the sudden news, but he knew they would be tired again in no time.  He would take Luke home, then go home with Flora and she would go to sleep.  He would have to find room for Alfendi, and that alone might keep him up for hours of the night.  Then again, Hershel wasn’t sure how much sleep he would have been getting anyway, with all that had happened.

          “Aw, Professor,” Flora said softly, “Look, Alfendi fell asleep.”

          Lo and behold, he had.  The baby who just minutes before had been screaming and crying now sat peacefully in his father’s arms, his breathing slow, even, and gentle.  Hershel could not help but smile at the sight.

          “Maybe we should be getting back,” Luke said, trying to hide the sudden yawn in his voice.  “Alfendi should be put to bed.”

          “I don’t think he’s the only one,” Flora giggled, only to have Luke stick his tongue out at her.

          “I think we should _all_ be getting to bed.”  

          Hershel stood, the other two following.  He had Luke carry the bag Claire had left, and asked Flora to fold the letter up back into the envelope and keep ahold of it.  Whatever it was they had come for would have to wait, because the Professor certainly didn’t remember what it was.

          Alfendi’s sleeping face held his father’s gaze for most of the bus ride back to where the car was parked while Luke and Flora conversed drowsily.  The new father felt his stomach twisting with something of sadness and pain as he realized he would have a constant reminder of who he had lost... and yet he felt light and happy at the same time from the same realization.  This was his child, his _son_.  Claire had entrusted him with someone who needed his utmost love and care.  He only hoped he could live up to her standards and give this child a good life.

          “Hello, Alfendi,” he murmured quietly to the baby as they rode the nearly empty bus.  “I know you don’t know who I am, or even who you are, but I am your father.  That means that I love you very, very much, just like your mother did.  I promise, I’m going to do everything I can to take care of you.”  Leaning forward, he kissed the baby on his forehead, once for him and twice for Claire.  “You have my word.”


	2. The Best Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor is tired, but cannot sleep.

          The bag Claire had left contained a multitude of things, one of which was not a crib for Alfendi to sleep in. There was, however, a collapsible car seat tucked at the very bottom and while not the optimal choice, Hershel supposed it would be the best thing to use until he could go out and buy a proper crib for the baby along with the other supplies he would need. For the time, it was nearly three in the morning, he simply wanted to get as much situated as possible and go to bed.  
          Flora was so sleepy by the time he drove them back to the flat that he was nearly afraid he’d have to make one trip to carry the baby inside, and then another for her. She made it, though, then trudged off to her bedroom to get much-deserved rest. Running all around a fake future-London and then being kidnapped and having to escape a giant machine of destruction took a lot out of a girl.  
          Layton busied himself with putting Alfendi down to rest in his temporary bed, then suddenly became distracted by a file of papers he found within the bag. It was the child’s records; birth certificate, doctor’s visits, everything he could need to know. According to the certificate he had been born nearly three months ago, so the letter wasn’t completely off. Then there were handwritten notes from Claire detailing what Alfendi liked, what he didn’t, how he could be calmed down, what his feeding schedule was… She had taken many, many notes, and Hershel wasn’t surprised; she had always been meticulous when it came to research.  
          The sound of a baby’s crying shook the Professor from his brief reminiscence. He put the file down, then picked the baby up from his carrier and immediately could smell the reason for the child’s distress. With a grimace he set about to changing him, and after returning from discarding of the soiled diaper found Flora standing in his bedroom, looking at the baby as he squirmed on the bed.  
          “Flora dear? You should be asleep.”  
          “I know,” she replied, not looking up from the child. “But… I heard him crying. I wanted to see if he was alright.”  
          Hershel smiled, moving to stand next to her and begin to dress the baby once again. “He’s fine now. I cleaned him up. Just a bit fussy but I’ll fix that. You go and get your rest.”  
          But Flora didn’t move; she continued to watch him as he brought Alfendi into his arms and began to rock him. He sat on the edge of his bed, humming softly and trying to calm the fussy child down so that he could finally sleep. Flora sat next to him and kept watching, seemingly infatuated with the child.  
          “That’s a very nice tune,” said Flora. “I’ve heard you hum it before; what is it?”  
          He paused; what had he been humming? Oh, that’s right, it was the song from the Elysian box that he’d heard outside that old run-down mansion. A very beautiful song indeed. Briefly, Hershel wondered how Anton and Katia were getting on, and thought about checking up on them, but pulled himself from reminiscing to answer Flora’s question.  
          “Just an old tune from a music box I heard once,” he replied. No need to mention that it was during the time he had accidentally left her in a barn.  
          “It’s lovely…" she sighed, "I wish I could hear it in person.”  
          “Well, perhaps one day I’ll take you to meet the owner and he’ll let it play for you.”  
          Flora smiled, nodding, then looked back to Alfendi. “He seems to like it, too. Look at that, it’s calmed him down right away.” She looked back up at him with a hopeful stare. “Oh, could I hold him?”  
          He hesitated for a moment, suddenly reluctant to even let this baby out of his arms, but nodded. “Yes, of course. Careful now, you have to hold him like this. Make sure to support his head.”  
          “Oh, he’s a bit heavy,” she remarked, holding Alfendi as she was instructed. She bounced him gently in her arm, hoping he would not begin to fuss.  
          Layton chuckled. “Yes, he is. That just means that he’s healthy.”  
          Flora giggled and looked down at the child in her arms. “I’m your big sister, Alfendi. I’m going to help the Professor take good care of you.” She kissed the baby’s forehead, even as he squirmed. “We’ll teach you all sorts of wonderful things; I bet you’ll be the smartest boy…” she let out a big yawn, “...your age. Oh, but of course you will be, you’re the Professor’s son; you’re bound to be smart!”  
          Seeing Flora interact with the baby was soothing; she held him like a natural and even began bouncing him in the crook of her arm when he got a bit fussy. Alfendi made a funny noise, as babies sometimes do, and Flora giggled so hard that the birthmark on her neck stood out quite obviously. It gave Hershel peace of mind to know that even in the absence of his mother, Alfendi would grow up in the caring presence of someone like Flora.  
          “Alright, dear, I think it’s time for all of us to be getting to bed, don’t you agree? It’s far too late.”  
          “You’re right,” Flora sighed reluctantly. She handed Alfendi back to the Professor, waiting for him to set the baby down back in his carrier before asking, “Would you mind putting me to bed?”  
          This was not a completely unusual request, although the Professor did think that Flora was a bit old to be getting tucked in. It had been a long day, though, and he saw no real reason to object.  
          “Of course I will.”  
So he followed Flora to her bedroom and pulled the blankets over her. He kissed her forehead but before he could tell her goodnight she said, “I’m sorry if I caused trouble today, Professor.”  
          Hershel was taken aback and only looked at her a moment.  
          “I-I mean I followed you, and then Clive kidnapped me and you had to come to my rescue. I should have just stayed at the office like you said.” She looked down at her lap, playing with the hem of her nightgown.  
          “Oh Flora," his voice and expression softened, "it’s alright. It isn’t your fault you were kidnapped, it's Clive’s. He made the choice to kidnap you, after all. And while I would have rather you stayed behind so you would have been safer, there is nothing to be done about it now, so we mustn’t worry.”  
          That made Flora smile a bit. “Thank you. I was worried that you were angry with me.”  
          “Of course not," Hershel patted the girl's shoulder comfortingly, "I could never be angry with you, especially not for something that wasn't your fault. Now then, get to sleep; it’s been a long day and we have much to do tomorrow.”  
          “For Alfendi,” the girl smiled.  
          Hershel chuckled. “Yes, for Alfendi. Now, goodnight.”  
          “Goodnight.”  
          Flora turned off her bedside light and the Professor quietly closed the door, making his way back to his bedroom and finding Alfendi blissfully asleep. He changed for bed and told himself that he would go to sleep right then, as he should, and not get distracted by the notes and letters and files. This was a partial success, if only after storing all those papers back into the folder they had come from and placing them across the room from his bed. Lights were turned off and blankets gotten under, and yet the Professor could not sleep. The days events replayed in his mind again and again, everything from the clock shop to Claire and the mess that everything had become. The pain in his chest stung as much as it had that day ten years ago and perhaps was even worse; to have to say goodbye without warning was painful but seeming to get a second chance and having it ripped away was twice as bad...  
          A cry broke the stillness of the night. Hershel jolted and glanced at his clock; six AM. He must have fallen asleep for a bit somewhere in the muddling of his thoughts. Stumbling from his bed he picked the baby up from his carrier and held him close, bouncing him and speaking softly. Claire… he’d been thinking about Claire before falling asleep, hadn’t he? Yes, that much was certain.  
          “There there, Alfendi, I’m here, I’ve got you. Daddy’s got you…”  
          Daddy… yes, he was this boy’s father. This child was his son, his and Claire’s. No matter how much it hurt to have her gone, he still had this child who was as much a part of her as him. This child who Claire had taken care of all alone for months; how Hershel wished he could have been there for her, could have helped her through the pregnancy and the birth and everything after. Oh why hadn’t she just come to find him?  
          He knew why, of course he did. Neither of them could have lived together again for months only to be ripped apart again by time and fate. It was for the best, but that did not make it less painful.  
          The baby continued to cry and Hershel did his best to soothe him, hoping that Flora did not wake up. When he finally calmed down he was not put back into his carrier, but held against his father’s shoulder and rocked while his back was rubbed. Layton knew he needed sleep but he felt as if he could not let this baby go, could not bare to put him down. This was his son, the last gift Claire would ever leave to him and the best he could ever hope for. He’d put him down eventually.


End file.
